


Confession

by pyromanicofthesea



Series: Rivalshipping Week 2020 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dueling, M/M, RivalshippingWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Kaiba strode out onto the dueling stage with as much flare and confidence as he could possess, his coattail whipping behind him like a bellowing cloak. Yugiwouldsee him. He wouldmakeYugi see him.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Rivalshipping Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074344
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Rivalshipping Week 2020





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Date and/or **Confession**

The realization hit him like a bus. Kaiba watched Yugi duel from the sidelines, awaiting the outcome of the match as if anyone but Yugi could face him in the final duel. He was certain of that now. Yugi dueled with a subtle edge Atem had not and he realized far too late that Atem's dueling prowess doubled in Yugi. Or truly, Atem's dueling prowess was inspired by Yugi. He felt a fool for not seeing Yugi's skill sooner.

With a Mirror Force triggered on his opponent's battle phase, Yugi had no problem giving the finishing blow with a direct attack from Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight. Yugi's victory brought a smile to Kaiba's face. He left the sidelines and headed to the backstage, knowing his duel with Yugi was set in stone.

The announcer's voice thundered through the air far sooner than he would have liked. He hadn't had enough time to figure out what to do. If he told Yugi he saw him as his true rival, would Yugi think he was only trying to replace Atem? No. No, Yugi wasn't like that. Kaiba knew he was bad at understanding the feelings of others, but reading others was a different story. He _knew_ Yugi wouldn't think of him so lowly. He would have to speak from the heart, no matter how unpleasant speaking his heart may be. That was the language Yugi spoke, after all. That was the language he knew Yugi understood.

Kaiba strode out onto the dueling stage with as much flare and confidence as he could possess, his coattail whipping behind him like a bellowing cloak. Yugi _would_ see him. He would _make_ Yugi see him.

"Yugi!" he called out as he took his place on his side of the field. "You've always been my true rival and I've been blind to this, but now I see the truth! You are the rival who has pushed me to be the best possible person - duelist! - I could be! Show me your true prowess today, Yugi! Give me your all!"

"Kaiba-kun!" Yugi called from the other side of the field. He gave Kaiba a nod and stood up a little straighter. Though Kaiba couldn't see it, Yugi's eyes shown bright like stars. He understood what Kaiba really said.

Within no time the battle peaked, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon summoned as soon as Kaiba had his three beloved Blue-Eyes White Dragons in his hand. The huge white wings of the magnificent dragon stretched high into the air, the sheer size of the monster threatening the ceiling of the stadium. The sight of it thrilled Kaiba to the bone. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling he got from seeing the Blue-Eyes White Dragon alive by his own technology, but the rush of power he felt while in control of the Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was a high of its own.

Yugi was in a corner, his Celtic Guard of Noble Arms unable to withstand the dragon's devastating 4500 attack power. The warrior burst into shards and dissolved, leaving Yugi with no defenses at the end of the battle phase. He knew no matter what happened, he could not withstand another attack from anything Kaiba could possibly pull.

Kaiba was certain he had the match in his hands, as Yugi placed only one face-down card onto the field before ending his turn. One face-down and nothing in his spell field gave Kaiba the impression Yugi was stalling for a good draw. He wouldn't have it.

He frowned at his hand. Only two cards: Chaos Form and Dark Sacrifice. Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon could handle anything Yugi could throw at it. He would just have to finish this match before Yugi's stall tactics could help him.

"Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, direct attack!" Kaiba commanded. Yugi's face-down monster was revealed by the attack. In a flash of light, Lemon Magician Girl stood in her defense position on the field, her golden wand crossed over her chest.

"Lemon Magician Girl's ability activates and I choose to summon a Spellcaster from my hand!" Yugi called out.

Kaiba scowled. What could Yugi possibly summon that could defeat his powerful dragon? Even Yugi's precious Dark Magician card sat in the graveyard, unable to come to his aid, as if it could stand up to a dragon this powerful.

"I summon Palladium Oracle Mahad to take the attack, and your Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon loses half its attack points because of it!"

Kaiba watched in horror as his dragon's attack dropped from 4500 to 2250. He ate the 250 damage, dropping his heath to 5750. The battle phase ended with the tables turned, no monsters on Kaiba's side of the field after spending the entire match skillfully whittling Yugi's life points down to just 700 with monster combination after monster combination.

Yugi played Monster Reborn as soon as he drew the card from atop his deck, choosing Dark Magician to be resurrected. Lemon Magician Girl was turned to attack position and the duel was over, Kaiba taking a combined 5800 directly.

The crowd roared and the announcer declared the winner, but Kaiba heard none of it. As far as he was concerned, the only sound in the room was his heart beating in his ears as Yugi flashed him a broad smile from across the field. He stepped down from the field, walked around, and met Yugi for the customary post-game handshake.

His hand clasped Yugi's and Yugi pulled him closer.

"If you wanted to go out, you could have just asked, not announce it to the entire stadium," Yugi said to him, leaning up as much as possible so only Kaiba would hear him over the ongoing roars and cheers. "I'm free next Saturday."

Kaiba's face was ablaze. "Yeah, alright," he got out before his throat threatened to close around the other words he could possibly say. He couldn't believe Yugi read him like an open book. He had spent so long toeing back and forth with Atem, he hadn't considered such an immediate and forward response no matter how much he played his role. It would seem that even now, Yugi surprised him day after day.

It only hit him as he walked away that this meant Yugi liked him in return.

**Author's Note:**

> the decks are based off their decks from DSOD. Apologies if Lemon Magician Girl's ability doesn't activate when attacked from face down, I didn't have time to run a simulation duel beforehand.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
